A Bounty Hunter's Secrets
by Lydian Stone
Summary: When Christmas Eve gets angsty, Kate's only safe solution is a tactical retreat. And really, where else are you going to read an angsty romcom that includes Boba Fett, Aqua Net, Simon & Garfunkle, Wales and mentions of Castle sashaying? This took 2nd place in the public vote for the 12th precinct blogspot competition. Cover art by dtrekker.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A big thank you to two wonderful people:

dtrekker, both for all the time she devoted to organizing the 12th precinct blogspot competition, and for creating the cover art for this (feel free to give her a shout).

Deb838, who was my covert beta but more importantly, because she let me be neurotic yet kept me grounded. Not an easy balance to strike.

**A Bounty Hunter's Secrets**

"Why does Alexis have a tradition that doesn't include you?" Kate asked as she positioned the silverware.

"When she was six, Meredith promised to take her to The Nutcracker matinée on Christmas Eve. Alexis woke me up at dawn so I could zip her frilly green dress and curl her hair. Meredith cancelled and for the first time Alexis knew she'd been slighted. She was so stoic, she didn't even cry. Mother got the impossible tickets and made her feel like a princess. After that it became their thing."

"You've never gone?"

"No, I'd spend the time wrapping gifts and assembling toys. Anyway, now Mother uses the event to troll for dates, hoping that Alexis passes as her daughter. Any straight single man who goes to the Nutcracker on Christmas Eve apparently is diva gold. Of course, she's hit a dry patch lately so any guy with a decent smile and a pulse might have a chance."

One look at Kate told Castle that he should have cut short the commentary on parental dating. Jim Beckett and his 'friend' would be arriving soon for Christmas Eve dinner and Kate had bolstered herself against showing anything but (albeit forced) supportive acceptance.

"Your dad is a good judge of character, Kate."

"Castle, it's fine, really. I'm glad he's found someone."

It hadn't been an outright lie; she _wanted_ to mean the words, the sentiment just hadn't taken root.

"Okay, just kick me under the table if you want me to hit the 'eject' button. I rigged an elaborate contraption to launch her through the window, which will open when she's within 4.2 feet of it, then she'll fall through the sunroof of a strategically positioned car which will ferry her home posthaste."

"Posthaste, huh? That's really sweet, Castle. Slightly disturbing that you've worked through the physics, but sweet."

"Yeah, well, thanks to my mother I've spent many dinners plotting the demise of many an unwanted guest. At least you won't be seeing your dad's date the morning after." He grimaced dramatically as he placed a napkin on the table.

Kate considered him. "That must've been hard seeing your mom make so many mistakes."

He shrugged. "That's one of the _many_ differences between you and Mother. To you any relationship that doesn't last is a failure, and you don't want to see your dad get hurt. I've never had that concern because Martha Rodgers doesn't see any relationship as a mistake. They're all part of the fantastic journey that is her life. If a guy turns out to be scum, she has a glass of wine, adds a page to her memoirs and carries on with renewed enthusiasm."

Kate shook her head, "We might want to rethink her new friendship with Dad."

"Alas, the Rodgers zeal can't be helped, but she knows that Becketts are 'one and dones' and she has too much respect for you and Jim to set her cap at him. In fact, I think she lost her cap back in the 70s."

_The Rodgers zeal can't be helped._

Kate had never been one to have flings but Rick had been that type of guy as recently as last year. Granted, Jacinda was only a few dates to mask his pain, but what if one day he had the urge to toss his own metaphorical cap in a different direction?

Castle sensed her tensing so he rested his hand on her arm. "Kate?"

The doorbell rang and she stepped away from his touch at once. She normally would've waited for Castle to answer the door to his own loft, but she needed a purpose. She opened the door without so much as a pause to prepare herself. Jim was standing there with his friend, Ellen.

Kate was caught off guard. Her subconscious had assumed Ellen would be the antithesis of Johanna Beckett. She'd no doubt be frumpy with wrinkles and a well-placed mole. Ellen apparently didn't get the memo because she was elegant and had a warm smile, which was more unsettling than if she had been homely and taciturn.

Kate felt her partner's hand on her back. She blinked herself back to the moment but remained speechless. Castle ushered their guests into his home and introduced himself. He nudged Kate who was still struggling to reconcile the situation. She accepted her dad's embrace, but that was all the effort she could manage.

"Merry Christmas, Katie."

When they pulled apart, Kate finally extended her hand and addressed Ellen. "I'm Kate, Jim's daughter."

"Ellen Miller. It's nice to meet you. Jim's told me so much about you."

Jim smiled proudly, whether it was from recalling Kate's qualities or pride at having Ellen at his side she wasn't sure.

Jim hadn't told Katie that he was dating again until a few days before when she had called to invite him to the Castle Christmas Eve dinner. Kate had been hopeful that he would accept a new tradition, but when Jim hesitated, Kate cautiously started interrogating him. He confessed, not that he had backslidden, but that he had been dating someone for the past three months. She had been so blindsided by the news that she only retained bits and pieces of the rest of their conversation. As a result, she knew very little about Ellen.

Kate could only give the lame response, "Oh. Well, we're glad that you could come."

"Thank you for the invitation." Ellen graciously smiled.

Richard Castle, social butterfly, came to the rescue. "Of course we're honored you're here on short notice. My mother and daughter should be here soon. Do you have family nearby, Ellen?"

"No, I have a son in Iowa. He's coming to New York for a visit on the 27th with his family."

Kate was taking notes. _One kid, has grandkids, Iowa_ . . .

Castle continued to cover Kate's sudden social awkwardness. "So you have grandchildren?"

She beamed. "Two. Carrie's three and Joseph's five." She showed them a picture of herself with two beautiful children who had her eyes.

Kate noticed her dad's hand on the small of Ellen's back.

Castle smiled adoringly. "I bet having grandkids is a blast. I can't wait to have some to spoil."

Castle, her partner/significant other/whatever, was only a few years away from possibly having grandkids.

Kate forced herself to breathe evenly.

It's not like she hadn't done the math before, but she was holding out hope that one day she'd have a baby of her own, which could only be a baby of _their _own. Was he over that part of his life? They hadn't talked about it aside from him saying he 'wanted the option' when he was afraid he'd rendered himself infertile. She hadn't pushed, because if she had to choose between a life with Castle and no kids or a life with kids and no Castle, there was no choice. She was well past the point of considering any form of a future without him. She just hadn't been ready to accept that Rick Castle and children were mutually exclusive options.

Now it seemed he was focused on Alexis' future kids, not hers.

"We went to Iowa for a weekend in November. Jim took that picture. He's so good with them."

Ellen had grandchildren. Maybe her dad didn't care if he had any biologically.

Her reproductive abilities seemed to be suddenly moot.

Why did it bother her? She looked to the mantle and saw Alexis' stocking.

She wanted to fill a stocking, a stocking for her own child, for _their_ child.

She wanted Martha and Alexis to take that child to The Nutcracker so she and Rick could assemble bicycles and wrap Lego sets.

Wait. Her dad went where? She shot a look at him wide-eyed.

He met her eyes and gave her _that _look. It was a look she knew all too well. It was guilt mingled with an inquiry into her mental status.

Jim had sprung a girlfriend on Kate a few days before Christmas and forced her hand to invite Ellen before his daughter had time to get used to the idea. He had taken a trip with Ellen to visit her only son when he hadn't even told his only daughter that he was dating.

Kate needed to compartmentalize to survive the evening or she'd stay in a fog and her dad might withdraw. She had expected the evening to be awkward, but she had too many issues relentlessly fighting for center stage and she lacked the fortitude to face any of them.

She needed a tactical retreat.

She excused herself and headed for Castle's ensuite to erect a physical barrier between herself and everyone who was addling her mind. She sat on the counter, pulled up her knees and stared at Boba Fett for a good three minutes. She used to find it unsettling to have a life-sized bounty hunter watching her every, very personal move, but considering all the other life-sized characters in the loft, he seemed like her safest option.

She ran her hand through her hair and awkwardly addressed him. "I don't even know where to start." She felt ridiculous, but it was as though words were being siphoned from her, "Since I'm talking to his action figure, I guess I should start with Castle. He's right. Becketts are 'one and dones' but that's not what he's ever known. What if one day the 'Rodgers zeal' kicks in and I'm not enough? He's been nothing but devoted to me and I have no reason to doubt him, but he made it sound as though Martha physically can't help herself from flitting from one relationship to another. What if it's in his DNA? He would never intentionally hurt me, but I just don't want him to look back and feel that he settled, you know? He's it for me. I wouldn't survive it if he didn't feel the same ten years from now."

She thumped the back of her head against the mirror.

"Then Dad brings a date to _Christmas Eve_ dinner_._" She rubbed her lips together thoughtfully. "I didn't expect to _like _her, you know? He's _smitten_. I didn't know Dad could do _smitten._ And it's a _giddy_ smitten, not the _I've loved you all my life _comfortable smitten that he was around Mom."

"He hadn't even _told_ me about Ellen and he flew with her to Iowa to meet her grandkids. I admit that stings. Of course, since I'm unhinged enough to be discussing it with a life-sized doll, maybe he had his reasons. Still . . ."

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"It's not that I don't _want_ him to move on, you know? I want him to be happy. _Mom_ would want him to be happy. I just hadn't realized how hard it would be to see him look at anyone like that who isn't _her_. It's one thing when it's hypothetical, it's another thing when I see the woman who's filling Mom's chair at the dinner table."

"I'm being completely unreasonable."

Kate blew a breath up to wisp her hair from her face.

"Dad took a bold step by bringing Ellen and instead of getting to know her, I'm panicking. This must be so much worse for them than the 'meet the parents' fiasco was for us. Oh no, what if I'm driving a wedge between them? What if when I go back out there, Ellen's gone, or they both are? Dad would have every right to be angry, and we don't need anything else to strain our relationship. He's come so far, but maybe I haven't come far enough."

She looked at Boba Fett then down at her fingernails. When did she start chipping at her nail polish? She needed to change topics.

"What if Castle only wants grandkids?" She plunged from the uncomfortable topic to the unbearable one. "I mean, just look at Alexis. How could we ever have a kid who measures up to her? She's not mine and even I'm insanely proud of her. Huh. I _am _proud of her. I care about her, I mean, she's Castle's so of course I'd love her for that alone. She might not feel the same about me but maybe by the time Alexis has kids we'll be in a better place and she'll let me be involved."

Kate wrapped her arms around her knees, "Maybe it's me! Maybe Castle doesn't think I'm mother material. I couldn't even fault him for feeling that way since I don't know the first thing about raising kids. I couldn't mess up grandchildren too badly. It's a safer option."

"Just listen to me. We're not even engaged and I'm ranting about grandchildren!"

She rubbed her brow with her thumb and forefinger.

"Still, if Alexis was all we had, would that be enough? We wouldn't have that little baby who's a perfect combination of us. I feel like I'm mourning that loss and we haven't even had the discussion yet." Kate folder her arms around her knees and buried her head. "I'm such a mess."

So much for compartmentalizing, now she'd just have to ride out the emotional overload then try to mask it with make-up.

"Well, maybe we should have that discussion."

Castle's voice pierced her as he edged through the crack in the door. His eyes were so tender with worry or pity or a combination of the two.

"Castle, this wasn't . . . you don't have to –" He wasted no time cutting her words off with his lips. He kissed her soundly and buried his fingers in her hair. He massaged her neck then pressed his lips against her furrowed brow.

She needed the comfort. But his delicate touches caused her pain through the weight of so many insecurities.

"How much did you hear?"

"Not much, just everything from your fear of me succumbing to the Rodgers zeal to your definitive answer to how you feel about us having rugrats one day."

She felt exposed. Some cards were meant to be held close to the chest.

She covered her face. "Is that all?"

"Kate, I know I shouldn't have listened, but I can't unhear it, and I don't want you to take any of it back. Just hear me out, okay?"

She was too frayed to fight him so she drew in a shaky breath and nodded. He took both her hands in his and kept his fingers in motion as if to rub in every carefully chosen word.

"I knew this dinner would be hard on you and I knew it had nothing to do with Ellen and everything to do with your mom. I'm sorry, we were working long hours the past few days but we should have taken the time to talk through it so you wouldn't have had to run to Boba Fett. Although, now you probably have a much greater appreciation for why I keep him around. The stories he could tell you of all the times I pined for you would leave you feeling way too conceited. Thankfully he's a good listener but his lips are quite literally sealed."

He got her to smile. Briefly.

"Castle, it's been thirteen years. It shouldn't hurt so much, but there are moments when I still feel it. Seeing Ellen brought it all to the surface and I'm so angry with myself for how it's affecting me. It's unfair to Ellen and especially unfair to my dad. I feel like such a petulant child."

"You're coping with change and Ellen and your dad both understand that, Kate. They were worried and sent me in to make sure you were okay, not that I wouldn't have come on my own. The point is, no one thinks any less of you for needing time to adjust."

He kissed the vein in her brow, wrapped his arms around her and scooted her curled body over to make room for himself on the countertop. As he sat and looked at Boba Fett, he absently wondered why he'd never thought of sitting there during his own counseling sessions instead of on the toilet seat.

He put an arm around Kate and pulled her against him as he addressed her next fear.

"For the record. If you had heard Alexis read me the riot act on how to treat you, you'd know that she feels strongly about you, too. I can vouch that she's not perfect, but because I love her I choose not to focus on her flaws. Kate," he kissed her temple then waited patiently until she gathered the courage to look at him. He brushed the back of his fingers along her cheek. "I would feel that way about any child I had. I hope there are more, but only if they're with you."

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Can we just not go there right now?"

"Kate, we _are_ there, and it's really not that complicated."

"Please don't say anything to appease me because of what I told Boba Fett. Rick, _you _are the big picture for me. I want a life with you and I don't ever want you to compromise what you want to fit my expectations. What you overheard was for his ears only." She pointed to the bounty hunter, "It was too much honesty for this stage in the game."

He nearly laughed, "Kate, whether we talk now or later, we're on the same page. I want us to have a family that includes more kids than Alexis. Grandkids will be fun, but I'm not ready to close the chapter on being a dad yet. Maybe our kids will run around _with _the grandkids. I can just imagine yelling 'don't hit your nephew even if he did just throw your doll in the toilet!'" That earned him a wan smile. "Kate, if I didn't want kids, why do you think I was so upset about the Thorian blaster?"

"Ego. Pride."

"Okay, I'll grant you that, but the main reason was because it would mean no little mini Castles running around with your smile. You have to admit our kids would be gorgeous."

Kate chuckled despite herself. "Yeah, they would."

"Anyway, as I recall, you said you didn't think I wanted more kids. I assumed that meant that you didn't want any, and I've been trying to come to terms with that ever since."

"Supernova Con does tend to skew one's judgment."

Rick answered ruefully, "You're telling me. That was exhibit A of Alexis' occasional poor choices. And thanks for bringing back that image." She brought her legs across his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry. It must be hard to think of starting over when your firstborn is old enough to walk around half-clad at a sci-fi convention."

"Do you think we could have boys? Alexis was hard enough but if we had a girl with a real wild streak like you had, that might break me."

"Well, let's not put the cart before the horse. For now we should get back to my dad and Ellen. I have an apology that I'd like to get behind me."

Kate moved to get up but Castle held her against him.

"Not yet." He paused, keeping a firm hold of her. "Kate, regardless of if we're lucky enough to have kids of our own, there's one thing you need to know for certain before we leave the bathroom." He nuzzled his nose along her cheek and spoke low into her ear. "I love you, Katherine Beckett. I am your 'one and done' and no amount of Rodgers DNA is ever going to change that."

"Promise?"

"With Boba Fett as my witness, you are, and always will be the fulfillment of all my dreams."

He leaned in to seal his vow with a kiss but Kate pulled back. "Exactly how valid is the witness of a mute intergalactic bounty hunter?"

"It will hold up in court on six star systems."

She spoke against his lips, "Yeah, that sounds binding."

* * *

A/N: I've considered a follow-up chapter, have a few paragraphs written but I'm not sure if it will take shape so for now I'm marking this complete.

Thanks for reading. I hung up my FF stocking and only asked Santa for one belated gift . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews for the first chapter. I'm chuffed to bits that you liked this odd little fic.**

**I had been chipping away at a follow-up chapter, then aussiecat requested more Kate/Jim & Ellen time. I started typing with that in mind and this chapter was the result. That just goes to show that reviewing is power!**

**Thanks to Deb838 for being my beta again for this chapter. If only FF would allow emoticons, you'd all know the extent of how much I appreciate her steady encouragment. :) **

** I still don't own Castle, but I am qualified to do his taxes. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kate stood in front of the bounty hunter. Her hands were clasped with Castle's as her expression betrayed her mixed emotions. She bit her lip as she hesitated to reenter the world outside the bathroom door, yet she was still humming from the aftermath of their conversation and kiss.

Her hope and bliss were dosed with apprehension and guilt. Layers. There were always layers.

Castle let her linger, but the longer she waited to face her father the more reluctant she felt. She hid herself in her partner's arms one last time, inhaling courage and comfort just in case she had a relapse of anxiety. He held her securely against him as though he understood.

He was Castle so of course he understood.

He loosened his embrace, "Well Katherine Beckett, ready for Christmas Eve dinner, take two?"

"Promise me it won't be worse than take one."

"I can only promise that I will not say anything inane for the rest of the evening. That way your only concern should be Ellen and your dad. That alone has to be an improvement, right?"

She bumped his shoulder with hers as she brushed by him and said with a glance behind her, "Castle, don't make a promise you can't keep. Although since we've covered your unwavering devotion and the kid issue, I can't imagine that you could say anything the rest of the evening that I'd misinterpret to be as terrifying."

He slid his hand down her arm as she passed and tugged her so she took a backwards step towards him, then he graced her cheek with a kiss. He kept hold of her forearm while she fixed her gaze on the door, and away from his scrutiny lest he saw the residual aftershocks of her doubts. He didn't belittle her need to recover by turning her to face him. Instead he said, "Kate, with our track record, I'm sure I'll manage to screw up again, just hopefully not tonight." Then he stepped forward to press himself against her back and wrap his arms around her waist. He kissed her temple and she squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her head against his lips and felt more than heard him say, "Kate, I'm glad you hashed everything out with Boba Fett, but I hope one day we'll be in a place where we'll be able to confide everything in each other. No middleman."

"I'm sorry, Castle."

"Don't be, Kate, you and I are exactly where we need to be for 'this stage in the game'." He breathed in her fruity shampoo as he tossed her words back at her. "Consider him our training wheels."

"Does that mean that if I start spilling all my hopes and fears to you that he'll move out of the bathroom and I'll have a chance to pee in private?"

"Yeah . . . well . . . wait, is this a trap?"

"Don't worry, Castle, I'm still a long way from full disclosure. Boba Fett is safe for now."

He leant down and she twisted in his arms and their lips met in a long lazy kiss. He broke the contact reluctantly, knowing they needed to rejoin their guests. He assured her, "We'll get there, Kate. Until then, my bounty hunter shall be at your beck and call, or should I say your 'Beckett call'?"

Kate rolled her eyes, hiding her relief at regaining some normalcy. She spun towards the door and reentered the real world.

* * *

She paused for a moment before opening the door from the study to the great room and took a deep breath. Castle was rubbing her back and felt the inhalation.

He quietly emboldened her, "You've got this, Beckett."

She tossed him one last thankful smile then pressed open the door.

Ellen was engaged in a vibrant conversation with Martha, who was making grand sweeping gestures with her hands as she described the stage dressing for the Nutcracker. Alexis had gone to the kitchen to pour glogg for everyone. Martha had found a non-alcoholic recipe, one which Kate had no doubt would be spiked as soon as her father left, but Kate appreciated the sensitivity all the same.

Her father was standing by the tree inspecting ornaments, some handmade by Alexis, others from various places around the world where they must have gone either in connection with book tours or simply vacations to escape from book tours. Castle broke off to help Alexis while Kate headed for Jim. She took slow calming breaths and hoped that she could salvage the evening.

"I had forgotten how many ornaments you made for your mom and me when you were little." Jim was touching a laminated star adorned with a drawing of what must have been Alexis and Castle in the form of smiley circles with four stems for appendages. Beneath the smaller circle was a rudimentary version of Alexis' name and the bigger 4 legged amoeba was labeled 'babby.'

Kate fingered a Princess Leia figurine and wondered if Castle had given it to Alexis the first year they went to Supernova Con.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you and Mom didn't go quite this overboard with keeping everything."

"I admit I would have only kept my favorite dozen or so, but your mom kept every one. Each one told her a story of what was going on with you at the time," he held up the star, "including the first time you wrote 'Daddy' instead of 'babby,' and the last Santa you colored when you were six before you decided the whole thing was a farce. After that you'd draw snowflakes or stars, but nothing Santa related, not even reindeer because you were so disgusted that we had lied to you."

"I guess I wasn't the easiest child, or the most forgiving."

"Easy . . . no. But you got your stubborn indignation from somewhere, Katie, and your mom and I had more than one laugh about it."

"Yeah, you'd think I would have grown out of that by now, huh?"

For the first time Jim chanced a glance at his daughter. Her brow was furrowed and she seemed way too intent on straightening a miniature beefeater.

"Katie, I know this seems sudden, it's Christmas and even though you said it was okay . . . well, we've hardly celebrated Christmas together since then and for me to bring someone on such short notice was out of line."

She fervently met his eyes, "No, Dad, you're not out of line." She immediately realized that her firmer tone, which had been directed at herself, could have been misconstrued to imply blame he shouldn't shoulder. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it back as she exhaled mightily. "It's been too long for you to be on your own . . . too long since we've had much to celebrate this time of year. You and I both are starting over in a way and I'm sorry I didn't react well. I want this for you, Dad, I do. It might take me some time to adjust, but this is a good thing. Mom would want this for you."

"Still, I should have told you earlier."

She huffed sardonically, "Yeah, because I would have been much more sensible about it months ago. No, I can understand why you waited until you knew it was going to go somewhere."

Jim lightly grasped his daughter's forearm, "Katie, I still should have told you, at least before we went to Iowa."

"I'll forgive you that if you forgive my spectacular first impression."

"Agreed." He squeezed her arm. "So, we're okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, on one condition."

"Anything, Sweetheart."

"I need a sit-rep. I don't like going into an interrogation blind."

Jim beamed, "I'll brief you on Ellen, Katie, only if you promise to play good cop."

"I'll tell Rick he lost the coin toss but there's no way he could play a convincing bad cop when I question a beautiful woman on Christmas Eve."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Castle had busied himself with the final meal prep while he kept a surreptitious eye on his partner. He observed the change in her brow, the pitch of her eyes and every twitch of her lips. He had to concentrate on sequestering himself to the kitchen to keep from intruding to wrap his arms around her. He had her back if needed, but it looked like she was holding her own and when he saw Jim's expression turn nearly giddy, and he had to agree with Kate's ranting to Boba Fett that her dad was most definitely giddy, he knew she had survived. He was so proud of how she was handling such an uncomfortable situation.

Soon the final preparations were finished and everyone made their way to the dining room. Rick sat at one end of the table, Martha on the other then Alexis next to Kate and across from Jim, leaving Kate across from Ellen, both women situated at Castle's end.

Kate broke the ice by asking Ellen, "So, Dad tells me that you are an appraiser?"

"Yes, for the past twenty years. I was in a position of suddenly needing to provide for my son, Steven, on my own after his father left. Appraising properties allowed for a flexible schedule and I enjoy the variety that I wouldn't have had with a desk job."

"Is that how you met Jim?" Castle asked.

Ellen nodded as she swallowed a bite of turkey, "Several years ago Jim had a client that needed some properties appraised in connection with a dissolution of a rental real estate partnership, and an associate of his recommended me. After that he called me for my professional opinion on a regular basis. It wasn't long before I found myself looking forward to hearing from him, but it was a while before he made a call that wasn't under the pretense of business."

"He said you didn't give that first client a favorable evaluation." Kate supplied from what she had just learned from her father.

She laughed lightly and her eyes twinkled as they shifted slightly towards Jim.

"We had words, but he said later the fact that I stuck by my calculations was what proved to him that I could be valuable." She seemed to nearly blush at how that could have sounded. "What I meant was that he knew that I could defend my work if it was questioned and he felt comfortable that I would be able to justify my figures in the event that I was ever called upon to testify. In hindsight, I think he wanted to employ my services to keep the other side from snatching me up and using me against him."

Castle observed, "It didn't sound like you were doing him any favors if he couldn't persuade you to bend an estimate his way." Just then he realized that Jim had indeed been listening in and questioning the moral integrity on one's (hopefully) future father-in-law was never a good move. "Of course by that I only mean that appraisals are essentially estimates that are based on calculations but there could be a little wiggle room, right?"

Jim took a sip of water to hide his smile at Rick's discomfort before he replied. "Oh, I did make that argument, but Ellen didn't budge. I was not happy at the time but at the end of the day, the last thing I want as an attorney is to have an expert that could be proven partial. I knew that even if Ellen's figures weren't what I would've wanted on that first case, I had to concede that they were fair and wouldn't be contested. Appeals bring headaches and aren't worth the extra stress despite the additional fees." Jim considered him pointedly then added, "Believe it or not, Rick, some of us are really out for justice rather than bloodletting, or at least in addition to bloodletting."

Kate wiped her mouth with a napkin to hide her smile while her dad tried to make Rick as uncomfortable as possible. She was having flashbacks to so many times she brought boys home as a teen, but this time there was a mischievous glint in her father's eye rather than a thinly veiled warning.

"Oh, of course I would never assume you'd do anything questionable." Rick tried to backpedal. Jim just fixed him with an appraising look.

Ellen covered Jim's hand and rolled her eyes, "Really, Jim, isn't Kate too old for you to give her date the evil eye?" Kate tried to cough to cover her laugh. Castle used the opportunity to place his hand on her back and rub it as she leaned forward to accommodate.

Alexis threw in her two cents. "Jim's evil eye is much more effective than Dad's ever was."

"If that's the case, then why have I not met Max yet, pray tell?"

Alexis averted her eyes then took a drink sheepishly. "Gram, this glogg is fantastic."

Rick wouldn't give her the out, "Oh, Daughter, you know he's terrified, admit it."

Alexis put down her glass and lightly huffed. "Okay, maybe he's a bit . . . intimidated, but only because you hang around with cops with guns."

"Hey, I can be intimidating on my own."

"Sure, Dad." She was clearly humoring him.

Jim commiserated, "Sorry, Rick, I think you're at the verge of losing the power of the evil eye, but for what it's worth I feel your pain. There's no more insecure feeling than knowing your little girl no longer approves of you screening her dates."

"Dad, I _never_ approved of you screening my dates."

Castle couldn't help himself, "Well, with Kate, I'm sure it was necessary given that whole 'wild child' phase you mentioned."

Her eyes widened then narrowed at him and she tilted her head slightly towards Alexis in warning not to go into detail in front of his daughter.

Alexis answered her look, "Don't worry, Kate, at least your indiscretions aren't immortalized on the internet. Your streak couldn't possibly have under classed Dad's."

Martha raised a glass, "Here, here!"

"Try to tone down the enthusiasm, Mother."

"What? There were a few girls you were with, Richard, whom I certainly wasn't thrilled about. Let's see, there was Shelly and Trisha and who was that one that barely wore more than a scrap of fabric for a skirt, yes, Clair, was it? She certainly wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, was she? But I doubt you were after conversation when faced with those legs."

"I'll thank you to cut short the unsolicited Christmas edition of This is Your Life, as entertaining as it might be."

Alexis couldn't help but add, "So will I, Gram, what I hear second-hand from classmates Googling him is damaging enough to my fragile psyche."

"Hey, okay, I admit I wasn't always as discerning as I am now." He placed his hand over Kate's and squeezed, hoping to high heaven that this conversation was not feeding into the doubts he was trying to quell. He decided to try to turn the conversation. "No matter how old you get, Alexis, I promise I will _always_ screen your dates to keep away boys like me, even if you don't want me to. It's a father's privilege."

Kate smiled in a way that told him that she was not only relaxed about the content of the conversation, but she was actually enjoying seeing him under pressure. She shifted her eyes to her father then back at her partner, pointedly.

"Castle, you're not helping your case here."

"Well, if you would have dated me as a teenager your dad would have been well within his rights to stare me off your porch."

"Obviously, since I would have been in elementary school when you were a teen."

Castle winced physically at the barb, "Ouch!"

Ellen smiled and turned to her date, "Jim, I don't think you have anything to worry about, Kate can definitely hold her own. It sounds like Rick had a bit of a colorful past, but he's certainly a gentleman now."

She offered a soft smile to both Kate and Rick. Jim's fork hovered and he pierced Kate then Castle with a sobering expression. "Believe me, Ellen, this one passes muster" The table fell silent at the implied meaning in Jim's statement until he continued with a hint of mirth, "And I can only pray that he's the last one I'll ever need to vet. After all, a man can only take so much drama."

Martha lifted a goblet of virgin glogg and declared, "I'll toast to that!"

Castle raised his glass, trying to take command of the conversation. "And I'd like to propose a toast to everyone gathered here. Christmas Eve has always been a special event at the Castle loft, but never has it been this entertaining. So, to my mother, for whom I'm still vetting dates"

Martha interjected, "The tame ones are way too dull at my age, Dear."

"Please, Mother, it's Christmas, let's not discuss the wild streak that is your life." He returned to the toast, "To Alexis for not having a wild child phase and proving more and more each year that good sense is not genetic."

Alexis glanced at Kate and conceded, "At least yours is improving, Dad."

"I know it is, Pumpkin." He looked toward Kate, who was shifting; feeling that she was next. "To Kate for entertaining a lapse in good judgment by not only putting up with me at work but giving in to my charm after only four years."

Jim commented, "She always was stubborn."

Martha added, "Amen to that!"

Castle gritted through his teeth, "Mother."

After Kate's confessions an hour earlier, Castle wished that Martha would not pick tonight to take liberties with Kate. He started wishing that he had installed an ejection system for her chair. For an actress she had terrible timing.

She waved him off and looked towards an apprehensive Kate, "Oh, Darling, you know how fond I am of you, but with how long it took you to come around, I think an 'Amen' is definitely in order."

Jim was chuckling at Kate's embarrassment.

Kate noticed that his right hand was under the table, likely locked with Ellen's left, which was suspiciously absent from view as well. Ellen shook her head at Jim, playfully reproachful at his reaction, and then turned to Kate. "Don't listen to them, Kate. I think timing is everything. Maybe four years ago you wouldn't have been the same people you are now and you might not have ended up here tonight." She chanced a glance at Jim, and Kate wondered if she was speaking from experience.

If her dad had known Ellen professionally for years, when had that developed into friendship? Was she there for him when Kate had been shot? Had nearly losing his daughter been the impetus for his friendship with Ellen, planting seeds for their eventual relationship? Kate found herself intensely curious and no longer as uneasy.

She nodded and decided to go with it, "Thank you, Ellen. At least you can appreciate that it was strategic timing on my part." Castle noted Kate grinning thankfully at Ellen, who had had her back. Ellen clearly had been vetted and considering the circumstances, was coming through with flying colors.

Kate looked from Ellen to Rick and reminded him "I believe you were in the middle of a toast?"

"Roast, more like" Alexis breathed

"Yes, carry on, Darling." Martha seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. The meal was turning out to be such a far cry from both the stilted dinner where Martha and Jim seemed to reflexively insult each other and the grueling night Kate had braced herself against.

"As you wish." He then tilted his glass towards Jim. "To Jim for not staring me off the porch."

Jim smirked to hide his emotions, "Well, to be fair, not many men would have put up with Katie for this long, and so really, Rick, you're more of a concession than a preference."

"Jim!" Ellen came to the rescue once again. Jim turned to her and she bumped his shoulder playfully. Jim responded by putting his arm around the top of her chair and resting a hand on her far shoulder.

Kate was watching her dad flirt. On one hand it seemed unnatural and something still twisted inside her after more than a decade of Jim's stoicism and isolated devotion to Johanna. Kate assumed that Castle was already jumping to 'pod person' as the logical explanation for this sudden change, but she couldn't help but think that the true 'pod person' was the shell of the man he had become and this was the reappearance of her real dad. She had missed his playful banter and his mischievous streak, which he had been employing in full force throughout the meal.

She had missed him. She had missed this. This carefree, confident version of the man who intimidated her dates and pushed her mom's buttons right up to this side of charming. He had been her pillar of strength when she and her mom cried at the airport before she left for Stanford. She hadn't dreamt that this version of him would ever eclipse the man whom she had cleaned up so many mornings, the man whom she felt responsible for, whom rarely showed up when they arranged to meet. Although to be fair, he put the time and a whole lot of work into evolving into a reliable man for her, but he still had been broken and all too aloof.

She had assumed that resignation had been his best case scenario, but after seeing him with Ellen . . . well, she realized that this change was about much more than if Ellen was infringing on her mother's memory, instead this was about Ellen being instrumental in resurrecting her father. Her mother was gone, her father had suffered so much while grieving her, yet Kate now had her first glimpse of a hopeful future for him.

She thought back to the summer at the cabin. He had been on the phone off and on, and Kate had been too self-absorbed to ask too many questions since she knew he still had cases and assumed the calls were all professional. Looking back she hoped they hadn't been. She might not have thought to inquire about his phone calls that summer, but she had worried about what seeing his only daughter in that state had been doing to him, and how much more he would suffer when the sniper no doubt returned to finish the job.

Kate realized that Ellen becoming part of Jim's life would not just be a comfort to her father, but also to her. She would rest easier knowing that he would have his own partner to lean on when grief unwittingly reared its head once again in whatever form it fancied.

Life held no guarantees.

While Kate's thoughts were racing, she almost missed her father's reply.

"Well, Ellen, I do want to have grandchildren one day and I think he's my best bet."

"Dad!" Kate might have reacted indignantly, but she and Castle shared the briefest glance, confirming that his words were more reassuring than irritating.

"I'd love to have siblings! That would be so fun."

"Alexis." Castle gave her the wide-eyed 'not now' look. Just because he and Kate had settled the matter didn't mean it was up for a public forum. She didn't take the hint. "What, Dad? I'm not getting any younger you know, and it's not like it's outside the realm of possibilities. I mean, you always said you and Mom won 'the baby lottery' with me by defying the odds. It could happen again whether you plan it or not." She punctuated the awkwardness with a slight nod towards the master bedroom.

Now Kate was slouching, shielding her face with her forefinger and thumb on her brow, wishing she could eject _herself _from the table. The reality that every person at the table no doubt was trying to block the image of the activities to which Alexis not so subtly alluded, not escaping her.

Castle's warm hand rested on her thigh and he rubbed a gentle circle with his thumb. Despite his deflections to everyone else, she saw a glint in his eye, and a lip twitch. It was subtle but it spoke to her of their shared secrets.

Before he could try to grab the reins and steer the conversation in another direction, Jim derailed it completely. "I'm not getting any younger, either, Katie." Great. Kate wondered if this could get any more embarrassing. "But, Rick, I expect a ring on her finger first."

Apparently it could.

Martha uttered another "Here, here!" and took a generous sip of glogg. She seemed to think her role for the evening was comprised solely of supplying interjections to support for her son's discomfort.

Castle's mind was swimming. Suddenly he felt as though he were seventeen and seeking Jim's approval. He uttered a nervous "Yes, Sir." The occasion seemed to definitely call for the use of 'Sir."

Alexis was nearly buzzing with excitement, "Could I be a bridesmaid?"

Kate had her elbows on the table and her head was slung in her palms.

Ellen laughed good naturedly, and reached across the table to rest a hand on Kate's arm. She addressed the peanut gallery. "Oh, leave them be. They'll get wherever they need to be on their own. I'm sure they don't appreciate the prodding."

Martha disregarded Ellen, "Well, I'm not getting any younger either, so it better not be another four years before she gets that ring, Richard. Although you know I'm no traditionalist so I'm not as concerned about the order of things."

Castle rested a hand on Kate's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Then he raised his glass to complete the toast.

"And finally to Ellen, who is the only person who Kate and I will invite to Christmas Eve dinner next year."

* * *

**I feel like this completely got away from me, but it was a hoot to write and what's a family Christmas without some humiliation and chaos?**

**There will be at least one more chapter which is partially written. I wish I could pound it out straight away but work is preempting my leisure time. On that note, I will warn you that until mid-April most of my writing will continue to take place after 10 pm, which is when my train of thought apparently starts to derail (hence the entire dinner conversation). Reviews are my motivation to stay up late and get some writing in despite the madness which may ensue, so feel free to contribute to my insomnia any time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Anyone remember this? Anyone? I am so embarrassed that it's taken me this long to get this chapter posted. It occurred to me that I posted 40 chapters of Bated Breath in less time it took me to post three chapters of this.**

**Thank you for your patience and thanks especially to the very talented Blue252 for the beta assist this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

After Castle's toast, Ellen decided to try to grab the reins of the wayward conversation and steer it away from Kate and Rick. She chose the most strategic option; she asked Martha about what roles she had played. That had guaranteed that the abused couple could recover and eat their turkey and mash in peace.

The plan worked brilliantly. As Martha regaled them of her acting exploits and Alexis endeavored to keep her gram on track, the rest ate and sifted their thoughts of how things were progressing.

There was no shortage of stolen glances, no reprieve from feet brushing shins or reassuring hands on thighs. These things did not go unnoticed by either Beckett.

Kate was observant enough to know that she and Castle weren't the only ones playing footsie under the table.

Jim was observant enough to know that there had to have been more ground covered in his daughter's absence before dinner than Castle talking Katie down in regards to Ellen. As curious as he was, Jim still felt too insecure to risk a second serious conversation in one evening. Over the top ribbing about rings and grandkids somehow seemed less intrusive than searching her eyes for solid reassurances of his forgiveness and her emotional health.

He did concede that despite the rough start to their first time truly celebrating Christmas after Johanna rather than enduring it, his daughter seemed content. Ellen had been brilliant and gracious the entire evening and the two dearest women in Jim's life were not just getting through their first meeting, but seemed to genuinely like each other. He felt an abundance of gratitude for such a blessing, and he let that sentimentality wash over him as he realized that he and Katie might do more than just survive.

That gift was courtesy of Ellen and Rick.

Heaven knows that on their own the two Becketts would have remained recluses who only sometimes shared space, yet through their significant others there was hope and laughter; echoes of a distant past and promises of a fulfilling future.

Kate had seen her father showing traits of her 'dad' from happier times. He seemed at ease yet introspective, an expression which was reminiscent of how her grandfather had looked at her; as though she could do no wrong and he was filled only with affection. For years Jim had been redeemed in Kate's eyes, but before her sat a renewed man.

Kate had always been a cautious judge of character. She had seen something immediately in Castle during that first case. It wasn't that she fell instantly in love with him; she hadn't. He had annoyed her to no end, and she had turned down his playful advances time and again, yet she had seen that beneath the goofiness existed an honorable foundation. That glimpse had been his foot in the door but it took months, maybe even years, for her to openly approve of his company. Despite her circumstantial disadvantage of being Jim's plus one, Kate had taken only an hour to cede to Ellen's character.

Ellen started clearing plates, but Rick insisted that she have a seat in the family room. Kate followed him into the kitchen with the turkey platter and set the dish on the counter. Rick wrapped an arm around her and his warm breath covered her ear.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

She brushed her cheek against his lips drawing a kiss.

"Yeah, I think I survived that in tact. You?"

She turned towards him with slightly raised eyebrows, an expression that made her look young, so much more like a daughter than a detective.

"I've been through worse. You think I'm off the hook for asking permission for your hand one day?"

"After that conversation? Yeah, you've paid your dues. Dad all but demanded that you walk me down the aisle tomorrow."

She stilled her movements and Castle could feel her canting away, recoiling from yet another loaded topic of conversation. She turned back to the counter and scraped a dish.

He replied casually, "Well, tomorrow we're booked solid." He squeezed her far shoulder as he continued, "Tell you what, you let me know when your calendar is clear and whenever that is; years... months... weeks...then we'll talk." He pulled her back into his side and kissed her temple and stage whispered. "Until then, there's no pressure so stop over thinking it."

"Sorry." She shook her head and blushed at being so transparent.

"No need to be sorry, Kate. Although maybe Boba Fett can fit in a double session later so we can work through all of our issues in one day. We should be prepared just in case your calendar does clear tomorrow. GAH!" He felt a sharp elbow that complimented his partner's saccharine smirk. He jumped back, rubbed his ribs then tried appeased her "Okay, okay, maybe one issue at a time, that's probably all my body will be able to handle anyway." She raised an eyebrow and considered him. In response he added, "Even my very manly body has its limits."

"Very manly?"

"I seem to recall you appreciating it."

She rolled her eyes. "Forget it, Castle, you're relegated to separate appointments for the foreseeable future."

He reached around her for a dishtowel, much closer than necessary and said in a low tone, "Yeah, probably safer all around for now. Might not get much talking done."

"I was thinking more that you earned yourself a time-out."

"I haven't been in time out since Alexis was twelve, I'm not sure I remember the rules."

"Why do I get the feeling that you spent a lot of time on the naughty step?"

"Well, probably because I tend to leave my ice cream dish on the end table, I ignore my curfew and occasionally make faces when Alexis is trying to have a serious conversation with me."

"Why haven't I thought of putting you on the naughty step?"

"I thought my chair _was_ the naughty step."

"Good point."

While the two of them did more flirting than cleaning, Jim enjoyed the show from a distance. Ellen caught him glancing softly towards the kitchen more than once as they sat with Martha and Alexis in the family room.

Between the three women the conversation never lagged. Jim felt as though they all had given him a pass, knowing he might still feel awkward about their current topic.

"Ellen, any Christmas traditions?" Martha asked as she swirled her glass of non-glogg, as Alexis had dubbed the drink that was fit for minors and present company.

Ellen patted Jim's knee and hesitated a moment. Jim placed his hand over hers and gave her an encouraging brush of his fingers. They each had a deep history of other relationships and Martha interpreted the brief moment as the couple giving each other license to be okay with memories that would have the power to evoke insecurities in weaker relationships.

"My parents wouldn't put any gifts under the tree until Christmas Eve night so it seemed that Santa had delivered them all, even ones mailed from aunts and uncles. When Steven was born that was the one tradition I was eager to continue so each Christmas Eve became a marathon of wrapping, assembling and staging well into the early hours for my ex-husband and me. We wouldn't let ourselves snack on cookies and egg nog until it was finished."

Alexis piped in, "That sounds so magical. I think Dad would have loved to do that, but he tends to get everyone way too much. He usually has to start wrapping in November."

Jim laughed and looking around at the excessive pile under the tree added, "I don't doubt that one bit."

"Dad does tend to go overboard. He can make a normal day seem like Christmas so you can just imagine how excited he is when the day itself arrives."

Ellen laughed lightly, "It sounds like the two of you have a lot of fun," motioning to Martha, "the three of you, actually."

Alexis gave her gram a knowing glance. "Yeah, actually my favorite Christmas tradition is just for Gram and me and surprisingly Dad has left us to it even though it means leaving him alone on Christmas Eve."

"The Nutcracker?"

Alexis nodded at Ellen. "We've gone every year since I was six. No matter what roles she has or how busy she is Gram makes sure we go."

"I wouldn't miss it, Kiddo." Jim noted just how maternal Martha could seem, almost fiercely so, and wondered at the story behind their bonding event. Before he had a chance to give it more thought the actress continued, "Now, if you want to see a real production of The Nutcracker, you would have to have seen me in my hay day."

"Martha, I didn't know you did ballet," mused Jim.

She flailed an arm around, "Oh I'm no prima donna, that's for sure, but I knew a few moves before Richard was in the picture."

"Gram, you knew more than a few moves! You were so graceful."

"Were?"

"Did I say 'were?" I clearly meant 'are'." Alexis humored her, not at all repentant.

"Watch it, Sweetheart, gifts can be returned." She flexed her fingers and seemed to be admiring a ring or her nail polish or something that was meant to diffuse her nostalgia. "You weren't wrong, though. I was graceful, but after delivering a nine-pound baby I had to hang up my slippers and focus on roles that allowed me a bigger paycheck than sugarplum number seven, and more coverage than a tutu, until I could whip this body back in shape."

"Did you ever go back to ballet?"

"Only for Richard. That was our tradition. I'd perform the whole ballet for him each Christmas. I taught him some moves as well so by the time he was seven we had quite a production of our own."

"Please tell me that I just overheard you say Castle was a ballerina. I can't wait for that to get around the precinct!" Kate yelled from the kitchen

"Mother, do NOT qualify that groundless accusation with a reply."

Martha spoke over her shoulder, "Oh, Richard, not to worry. Your ballet skills were recreational at best, I wouldn't go promoting them outside of family functions."

Castle indignantly replied, "Hey, I certainly remember you singing my praises while I sashayed across the living room in our cramped apartment . . . Did I just say that out loud?"

"Sashaying, Castle? Oh, I'd pay to see that!" Kate was near to having a fit from laughing so hard.

"I really don't need to ever see that." Jim was clearly enjoying the mischief nearly as much as Kate.

"Thank you, Jim, I think."

"Dad taught me how to twirl like a princess so it's certainly not my place to judge." Alexis piped in with a wistful look at her first Prince Charming. Castle twinkled a smile back at her.

Kate nearly took the bait to tease him again, but the thought of a younger Richard Castle trying to teach his daughter all manner of girly talents warmed her to the point of stifling the residual laughter.

Ellen seemed to pick up on the lack of even a mention of Alexis' mother throughout the evening and commented, "I think that makes him just about the perfect dad. I love my father but I'm sure he wouldn't have gone to those lengths to entertain me."

Martha pried, "What about you, Jim? Did you ever prance around to entertain Kate?"

Kate burst out with a "HA! I would have loved to see that, Dad."

"Well, you'll never get the chance. Although I do remember a father/daughter dance that I escorted you to in - was it third grade?"

"Fourth, I'm surprised your toes recovered after I stood on them most of the night."

"You hardly weighed anything, and fortunately for me it was your toes on my feet and not the spiked heels."

Martha asked, "So, the affinity for heels goes back that far?"

"Oh, even farther. I'm sure I could dig up a picture of Katie playing dress up with a pair of Johanna's heels shortly after she took her first steps."

"I used to love playing in your closet." Kate shook her head and contributed her own Christmas memory, "One Christmas Dad made me a treasure chest and Mom filled it with her old shoes and dresses."

"Oh boy, do I remember the fashion shows." Jim groaned, "That whole Christmas you kept making dramatic entrances in various outfits. I have three rolls of film to prove it."

Alexis' eyes were wide, "Oh, I'd love to see a picture of you when you were little. I remember Gram and I putting on fashion shows, it was so much fun."

"I bet she had a lot more accessories than my mom did."

"Oh yeah, and when Dad wasn't home she'd let me play with her make-up too."

Ellen smirked at Rick, "And why only when your dad wasn't home?"

"I think he wanted me to stay five forever."

"Hey, I had good reason. One day it was make-up then the next it was car keys and boys knocking on the door. Seeing you wearing your Gram's more slinky dresses over your pajamas when you were five was enough to give me a heart attack. Make-up would have done me in for sure."

Martha turned back towards Jim, "Did you have any Christmas traditions, aside from your stint as Kate's paparazzi?"

Jim's stomach twinged at talk of Christmas past. He took a risk despite the feeling and called out towards the kitchen. "Hey, Katie, remember that little place we used to go every year to get our tree?"

Castle's hand twined with hers behind the counter.

She smiled at the memory then walked around the corner, tugging him with her into the room.

"Yeah, the little tree lot outside Bill & Loretta Sawyer's drugstore?"

There was only one seat left, a large unoccupied chair, and Castle made a show of lifting Kate in his arms bridal style and plopping down in the chair. After Kate's initial gasp at the sudden movement, she kept her arms looped loosely around his neck and rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Castle. Comfy?"

"Oh yeah. You?"

"Just peachy." She said dryly. Instead of sitting up in a less intimate way she surprised him by staying put and keeping one hand behind his head to tease the hair at the nape of his neck.

He had such a silly smile when he was feeling cuddly.

She seemed to remember then that they weren't alone. She sat up slightly in his lap and twisted to face the others, "You were saying, Dad?"

"Uh yeah, sorry, I was a bit distracted thinking how that scene would play out with you in a white dress."

"JIM!" Ellen smacked his arm.

"DAD!" Kate was beet red and groaned, "Please, let's not go there again!"

"Oh, Darling, I have to admit I was thinking the same thing, but you know me, always one to hold my tongue."

"Yeah, Mother, you're the poster child of discretion."

Alexis added, "Dad, you're confusing that with 'indiscretion,' but if you're taking a poll, I was thinking of a white dress, too."

Castle was trying to playfully deflect as Kate banged her forehead on his shoulder to try to shield herself from another round of mortification. He wrapped his arms around her and hoped that the extra ribbing wasn't too much. He shot a pleading glance at Jim, who returned a slight nod, understanding they might have reached Kate's tolerance threshold.

Ellen patted Jim's knee to keep him in check as well.

Kate turned back towards her father, ran a hand down her face and said, "Focus, Dad. You were talking about the Sawyer's tree lot?"

"Yeah. Every year I would want to pick out the biggest tree we could carry home but Katie and her mom would get attached to a pathetic stick that would drop half its needles the day after we bought it."

"Mom was always one to latch on to hopeless cases." In the ensuing moment of silence a montage of images flooded Kate's mind. Pulgatti in prison, Lockwood's smug expression in the courtroom, Montgomery's lifeless body in a hanger, and all these fragmented scenes were interspersed with images of her mom slumped in an alley.

It had been Johanna Beckett's last hopeless cause.

The same compassion that had championed fragile trees had fueled her ill-fated quest to redeem Pulgatti. Kate felt that she was losing whatever traction she thought she had gained. She sat rigidly, within the circle of Castle's arms.

As he loosened his hold of her to give her space, he tried to counter his own train of thought; Raglan's blood branding Kate's sweater, a bullet felling her in an instant, leaving him with her blood on his hands and his words lingering in the ether, Kate sobbing in his arms the evening she had confronted Bracken.

Martha picked up on the change in atmosphere and added, "Seems like she was quite a woman."

"She must have been to take you on, Jim." Ellen said gently in an effort to yet again give Kate an out from prying eyes.

Jim ran his fingers along the seam of the armrest, "Yeah, I admit to having been Johanna's most hopeless case. It seems I tend to be adrift unless I have a remarkable woman by my side."

Castle rubbed Kate's back as he responded, "I know what you mean, Jim."

Kate rolled her eyes wondering when the Castle loft had turned into the Hallmark Channel. She was having trouble keeping up with the emotional pendulum. She wasn't sure if she preferred mortification to somber reflection, or if it even mattered since it all was obviously so far out of her control.

Martha raised her glass, "To remarkable women, past present and future, and the men who appreciate us!"

"You're humility is astounding, Mother."

"Well, I included you and Jim, so I don't think that there's any ground to nitpick."

"You are remarkable, I must concede, otherwise how else would I have turned out so well?"

Alexis chimed in, "Gram only accounts for half your DNA, Dad. Something must have come from your astronaut/explorer/secret agent father."

"Obviously my ruggedly handsome looks and my muscled physique. By the way, you left out 'superhero.'"

Alexis laughed, "Sorry, Dad, I can't believe I forgot that one."

"Neither can I." Martha turned towards Jim and Ellen, "You have no idea how many times I overheard Richard telling the other kids that his father was sworn to protect Wales, ether as a superhero or a spy."

"Wales?" Kate looked at him incredulously.

Castle defended, "You know, Bond, well Sean Connery anyway, it sounded exotic enough, plus for a long time I thought it was spelled with an 'wh' so I assumed the aquatic wildlife would join forces with my father to battle the evil villains much as they obey Aquaman's commands."

"So, your father subdued villains in Wales?"

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it until _somebody" _he gave Martha a pointed look, "gives me any evidence to refute it."

"Darling, I know how you love a good mystery. Although, I am fairly certain he never whispered a bit of Welsh in my ear that night."

Regretting bringing his mother into the conversation Castle continued, "Anyway, I'm sure even Wales has a bad element. It's just that they are only allowed to speak about said bad elements in Welsh to keep negative PR from leaking into the rest of the world."

Jim laughed then added, "Sounds like a premise for another string of novels."

Castle beamed at Kate and replied, "No, not even a Welsh superhero could compete with Nikki Heat."

Kate tugged his hair, "High praise, indeed, Castle."

Jim replied, "Well, if you switched to a different character I could finally read a complete novel. My daughter tends to give me the 'Katie Beckett Abridged Version' with key pages carefully cut out."

Rick blushed at the thought of Jim reading even a fictional account of his muse's exploits. He swallowed thickly and meekly replied; "You know those scenes are completely fiction, right?"

And the pendulum swung back to mortification, "I'm just going to crawl under a rock."

Castle whispered in her ear, "Don't you mean a 'Rook'"

She laughed and replied in kind, "After tonight, I wouldn't hold your breath."

Alexis jumped slightly when her text alert chimed. She pulled the phone from her pocket then sheepishly looked at everyone. "Uh, I hate to eat and run but this is the only time I have to see Max over Christmas break so . . . "

"Go. Have fun, but not too much fun." Kate knew Castle tried to look stern, but Alexis was right, he'd have to work to improve his evil eye. Kate figured she would have more success pulling out her badge to frighten any suitors of their future daughter. Daughters? She mentally agreed with Castle, boys would be much easier. Not that she was jumping the gun or anything.

During Kate's musings Alexis flitted over to the chair, gave Kate a light hug then batted her eyes at her father before kissing his cheek. Castle, of course looked about as smitten as a dad could be as she bounced out of the loft.

Jim hummed then commented, "Wow, she's a pro. How do you ever say no, Rick?"

"I don't have to very often, she's hard enough on her self that I normally have to lighten her self-imposed restrictions rather than imposing any on her myself."

"Hear that, Katie?"

"Yeah, Dad, I was not that responsible, nor that adorable which was probably a good thing."

"Well, Kiddos, I have another engagement as well." Martha stood and waved Jim and Ellen from standing. "Don't get up. It was delightful to meet you, Ellen, please don't be a stranger."

"I hope not to be. Thank you, Martha, it was lovely meeting you as well."

Once the actress left the room the remaining four seemed to individually realize that they were now alone without distraction. Jim stood and nodded towards the kitchen. "Rick, how about I give you a hand loading the dishwasher."

"Sounds good." Kate stood so her partner could comply. He squeezed her shoulder as if to affirm his words from earlier, '_You've got this.'_

She watched him leave the room then turned to Ellen who was fingering the edge of her sleeve. She seemed so poised during dinner but now the awkwardness of the situation seemed to catch up with her.

Kate shifted in her seat as well, wanting desperately to get this right.

"Kate, I just wanted to thank you. I know this wasn't an ideal way to meet."

Ellen's concern was cut off by Kate's raised hand, "Ellen, I'm sorry I was hesitant earlier. It's just you're the first woman he's dated since . . . and I . . . I guess I didn't know how to do this." Kate shifted her hand between them.

Ellen gave a breathy laugh, "I'm still not sure I know how to do this. Your dad and I both have our pasts, and while my marriage didn't end well, I know that your mom is a big part of who Jim is, and who you are, and so as long as I'm around I want to make sure that you both know that I will always respect that, and appreciate her place in your lives." Ellen met her eyes, "I love him, Kate. I have for quite a while even before he'd allow himself to go on a date. He didn't enter this lightly, neither of us did."

Kate shook her head, "You don't need to convince me. You don't need my consent to have feelings for him."

"That might be true, but as much as he loves me, the two of you have a bond . . . have been through so much together that I . . . I just would never want to have any resentment between us."

"Ellen, if you can forgive me for earlier, then I don't think resentment will ever be an issue. Thank you by the way for running interference at dinner." Kate smiled as Ellen chuckled.

"They were relentless. A lesser woman would have slunk under the table half way through. You certainly can hold your own."

"Comes with the territory of working in a male dominated field I suppose, but I did appreciate the assists all the same." Kate shifted her weight and paused before risking more personal questions. "So, how long have you and Dad been friends, or more than just professional acquaintances, I mean?"

"Long enough to have helped each other through some rough patches."

"So, you have been around for the past few years?"

"As much as he'd let me."

"Oh." Even though Kate was thankful that her dad hadn't gone through his daughter nearly dying without support, she self-consciously flushed at the thought that Ellen had known what she had put her father through while recovering from the gunshot wound. That discomfort made Kate realize just how much she cared what Ellen thought of her, how much this relationship meant not only to her father but to herself. "Ellen . . . " She wasn't sure what to say exactly, "I'm glad he had you to lean on, I . . . well, I didn't make things easy for him."

Kate felt the compassion in the other woman's eyes, "I really can't imagine what you must have gone through, and I'm so thankful that you're okay. Through that . . . experience," neither woman seemed to want to name the event, feeling it would be too much too soon, "your dad sought my friendship. Aside from you and his AA sponsor, I've noticed that Jim doesn't open up to many people."

Kate shook her head, "Not even much to me. He tends to internalize things, an unfortunate family trait I guess."

Ellen replied gently to Kate's confession, "We all have our issues, don't we?"

"Yeah, I suppose we do."

"Well, I hadn't intended on our first meeting to be so introspective, but based on the little time we've spent together I felt like it would be comforting for you to know that aside from having you healthy again, something positive came from that summer for him."

"Yeah, thank you . . . thanks for telling me. I'm so glad he wasn't alone - isn't alone, especially since we never know what's to come."

Ellen laid a hand gently on Kate's. "I promise to take good care of him, no matter what."

Kate turned her hand to grasp the older woman's and felt a heavy burden lifting. She simply replied, "Thank you, Ellen," as she marveled at the unexpected turn the night had taken.

* * *

**So, was it worth the wait? I have one more chapter that should be done shortly, and I promise that it will be posted soon so this Christmas fic will not last the whole year through!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Three postings in 4 days? I must be back to spoiling you people! **

**Thanks again Blue252 for helping me save face, grammatically speaking. Your grate! (Yes, that was meant to be ironic.)**

**Chapter 4**

The door closed behind their guests and Rick wasted no time wrapping Kate in his arms. He swayed her slightly as she finally relaxed and breathed in his comfort.

"Hmmmm."

"Long day?" It was lame, but it was leading and innocuous. He felt only a light incredulous huff in response. "Yeah, thought so."

She hooked her thumbs through his belt loops, framed his hips with her palms then pressed her forehead on his chest. "It's just a lot to take in."

"Kate . . ." Castle couldn't settle on just one question but he needed his own assurances before the day came to pass. He nuzzled her hair with his chin. "You okay?"

She lifted her eyes to him and offered a weary smile, "Yeah, yeah I am. It was a long day, but a good one. Long time coming, I think."

Castle wasn't sure if she was referring to celebrating Christmas again or seeing her dad moving on so he decided to fish, "You had a good talk with Ellen, then?"

She nodded "She's good for him. Sounds like she's been good for him for a while."

"How long's a while?"

Kate shook her head, "Years."

"Oh." Castle knew she must have been uncomfortable with the thought that a stranger had been privy to her weaknesses after her shooting. She still felt insecure about how poorly she had handled the aftermath and Ellen had been a mere stranger then. Castle added carefully, "Jim didn't mention anyone at the time, at the hospital I mean, but I guess we really hadn't talked much, mostly just did a lot of pacing."

Kate nodded, not surprised. "Castle, if there was evidence of a woman in his life that summer, I didn't see it. I was blind to anything outside my own pain." She closed her eyes while admitting her selfishness. She quietly added, "But you already know that all too well."

Castle tipped her chin so she had to look at him, "Kate. You're forgiven. You've been forgiven by everyone but yourself for a long time. You're here with me now, we're spending Christmas together, and we just passed a cozy evening with your dad and his significant friend." He tried to steer the conversation away from that summer before Kate needed to spend more alone time with Boba Fett.

Kate tried to focus on Ellen and mused, "Looking back, I wouldn't have been in any shape for company, or dealing with seeing a woman in his life for the first time since Mom. It was hard enough tonight when you had my back. I can't even imagine what I would have been like then." Kate shook her head reproachfully. "I did make sure there were no signs that he was backsliding but I didn't notice much else. He was never agitated despite the circumstances. He was patient with me and just . . . steady, I guess. Now that makes a whole lot more sense."

He grinned down at her, "Even a friendship with a remarkable woman can't help but change a man. I just hope he didn't string her along for four years."

She smoothed a hand across his chest; "Apparently keeping you at arm's length may have been a genetic inclination."

"So our children might genetically implode between the 'Rodgers Zeal' and 'Beckett Reserve' but if we can overcome our genetics, there has to be hope for them." He saw Kate look to the side, resigned. He bought his palm up to gently turn her towards him again and kept it anchored against her skin. He brushed his thumb along her cheek and addressed her thoughts, "But our kids' DNA is a concern for another day. Let's just focus on Christmas miracles." He bumped his forehead against hers and raised his brow to get a closer look into her beautiful eyes. "Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, but more than that, I like my dad around her."

With that admission she closed her eyes and rested heavily against Castle. He knew even though the night ended well she was exhausted so he picked her up bridal style for the second time that night. Her eyes flew open at the sudden movement then closed as she reached around his neck and settled against him.

Within a few minutes of burrowing beneath the covers Kate had given into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rick Castle could never sleep on Christmas Eve.

When Alexis was little he had to make sure he had plenty of time to ready the camera to capture the initial spark of wonderment. Even though she had figured Santa out at a young age (he actually couldn't remember a time when she did believe in Santa), she always had made an effort to build up the hype for him. After she had turned eleven, she had wanted to sleep until eight-thirty but his internal Christmas alarm clock sounded at six, so they had compromised on seven.

This Christmas Eve he was staring at the ceiling, wide awake at three despite the comfortable wisp of breath on his neck and the warm body pressed against his.

He loved that Kate was clingy when she slept. He was all about cuddling as they fell asleep, but once she lost consciousness her body seemed to morph into a heat seeking missile. He hadn't known before that anyone could be so intensely possessive and totally unaware at the same time.

Sometimes he wondered if she had always been like this, if she had always sought her partners so completely, but he would never ask because he needed the answer to be no. He needed to believe that he was different, that she was different with him.

So, in the dimness that heralded Christmas morning, he found himself stretched on his side, Kate pressed against his back with her leg curled over his and her arm wrapped around his chest. Often her fingers would twitch to grasp his t-shirt; a staccato impulse followed by a slow release.

He wanted to believe it was because she needed him.

By day Kate was the primary protector and defender. She wielded a gun and a badge and he knew to stay behind her at her command. He trusted her lead, he knew which orders to follow to keep from distracting her and how to support the team without overstepping - much. He hadn't always been that way, but he had studied her and learned.

Castle romanticized that in her dreams their roles were reversed; that Kate wanted him for security or comfort, or something equally as profound. The grasping action must carry symbolism because nothing between them had ever been a random reflex. Their relationship gave every touch, every step, and every twitch context.

He had invested years in creating a better version of himself, one she could trust implicitly. He wanted to believe that he had proven to be an anchor, her go-to guy not just for coffee and a smile, but when true darkness came and pain was all around.

_Great. _

Not only was he wide awake, but he had 'Bridge Over Troubled Water' on his internal play list and he knew it would be on an endless repeat. Simon and Garfunkle always did that to him.

Still, his sappy side had wanted to believe that when she was weary, when things got rough, that she knew without a doubt he would comfort her, that when she felt small she could hide herself in his arms. He was available, providing a haven from whatever storm she faced, whether it was facing down a serial killer or confronting shifts in her personal life.

He thought she had known, thought she had understood that his commitment to her was an immutable fact.

Judging by Kate's clenched fingers, he hoped at least her subconscious was certain that he was solid ground. He suspected that on some level she had known for years that he had resolved to be there for her even before she was ready for the intrusion. Her warm body confirmed that despite her doubts she would no longer walk away. She could have fled from the tension with any number of excuses when she was anxiety riddled earlier, before the evening was in full swing, but she hadn't.

Yet, the fact remained that based on her chat with Boba Fett she still had been harboring reservations about him. He had to admit that her words hadn't been easy to swallow. She had wondered if he would tire of her, if he would one day just pivot and go back to chasing the Jacindas and Ellie Monroes of the world.

He could have reacted defensively and given her example after example of his loyalty to her; countless acts spanning years that showed how deeply he felt for her. He could have whined that he was tired of her doubting him again and again and he would have been justified, but to what end? The harsh reality was that she had issues, and she had a point.

He would forever be haunted by the phrase '_fun and uncomplicated.'_

He had been an idiot; a fact that he had willingly confessed and she had readily confirmed and forgiven months ago.

They had a long history of wounding each other, and if he were to be honest, sometimes he doubted her, too.

He would never admit that he worried that one day the tenderness she'd allowed him to lavish on her since May would one day make her feel smothered. He'd never give voice to the fear that she was one take down away from a PTSD flashback that would leave her needing space to lick her wounds instead of letting him bind them for her.

She had been right. There was such a thing as too much honesty.

He exhaled heavily and decided he would not be sleeping anytime soon.

He carefully extricated himself, sliding a pillow for her to hold in his stead. He stretched and quietly padded to the bathroom. Once the door was shut he flipped the light switch and took in his appearance. He looked so much older than he had on those Christmases when Alexis was little. He splashed water on his face, and then when he glanced in the mirror again his gaze fell on his ever-faithful sounding board.

He walked to the toilet, stopped, then took a step back and sat on the counter instead. He crossed his arms to warm himself.

"I'm not used to sharing you, you know. No one else has understood why you're not negotiable. You think that makes her a keeper?"

He paused for effect before noting, "Yeah, that was a rhetorical question, not that you field any other kind."

Part of him thought that maybe Boba Fett would seem more animated after spending time alone with Kate. Then he remembered it was three AM and that the bounty hunter was still indeed, inanimate.

"I guess I should fill you in anyway. When we left the bathroom earlier to return to our guests, I wasn't sure how she'd handle it. Mother and Alexis were monopolizing Ellen, so Kate was able to talk to Jim alone. It must have gone well, but it has to be a huge transition for both of them. With the case and now Bracken looming, it's like her mom's shadow is ever present. They've been living with paralyzing grief for so long that a step towards a new life for either of them must have felt irreverent."

Castle picked up the retro shaving brush Alexis had given him for Father's Day and started running his fingers through the bristles. He didn't feel bold enough for constant eye contact with his counselor.

"This was a big deal, I think even bigger than Kate had expected, but I should have seen it. I _know_ her, I _know_ what her mother's memory means, but I gave her space these past few days when she needed me to press."

"I didn't hear what Kate said to her dad. After listening to your conversation I didn't feel right butting into another one so soon, but I saw Kate and Jim hug a few times tonight. Multiple hugs in one evening is very un-Beckett-like, so I took it as a good sign."

"Dinner was surreal. Everything was happening so fast and suddenly Jim's looking at me basically telling me to propose and he expects grandkids." Castle huffed an incredulous laugh. "Right? I know! The timing couldn't have been weirder."

He bent his arm and twirled the bristles on his elbow.

"I held my breath, waiting for Kate to need an escape, but she took it in stride so I guess I should thank you for diffusing a lot of the tension before the full-on madness began. I'm not sure she would have survived the barrage of well-meant humiliation without your pep talk."

Castle put down the shaving brush and reached for Kate's hairspray and released a bit into the air, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent. He was certain that it most likely killed brain cells, but it was a part of her that was within reach. Anyway, he figured after living through the 80s with his personal supply of Aqua-Net, the maximum chemical brain damage had already been done.

"It's probably good Kate didn't see me back in my Duran Duran phase. I'd never hear the end of it." He set the can down. "Of course I'm sure Mother will pull out the pictures soon enough." He sighed at the thought. Then shuddered to get back on topic.

"I talked to Jim at the end of the night. Mostly we just marveled at Kate and Ellen talking. He asked if I thought he had pushed too hard. I told him I thought it went well and how much I like Ellen and was glad he brought her. I know he's Kate's dad, but I identify with him so much; having a single daughter who I worry about constantly. I can see things from both his perspective and Kate's."

"Anyway, it was late once everyone left or turned in and Kate was exhausted but at peace. I wanted to get her to talk more but that time I didn't press. I think it was the right move." He scrubbed a hand down his face and let it linger on his chin.

"I thought I had gotten better about reading what she needs, but in so many ways she's still a mystery. Yeah, I have years of history with her but she still surprises me. Even though it means I misread her sometimes, I wouldn't want it any other way."

He absently tugged on his hair and sprayed a spike in place.

"Ellen was gracious about everything. Kate liked her, and was no longer doing her forced smile like this," Castle made a tight expression showing teeth but no hint of merriment, "which is how she looked before she talked to you."

Castle was completing his faux-hawk as he continued his serious vein of conversation.

"I'm happy for Jim. He's been alone for a long time." He put down the hair spray and clasped his hands in his lap. "I know I'd be a mess if anything ever happened to Kate." He looked sheepishly at Boba Fett, "I guess you have ample proof of that after that summer. Now that I've fallen asleep with her in my arms, the nervous breakdowns from those months would only be a shadow of how devastated I'd be if Espo and Ryan showed up at my door . . . "

He closed his eyes against finishing that thought.

"Still, thirteen years is a long time to mourn. I think Kate's relieved that there is someone to look after him now. She's borne that burden herself for too many years."

He couldn't help hitching the corner of his mouth.

"I guess you heard that she wants kids?"

His grin bloomed as he continued incredulously. "She wants kids with _me_. You know how much I've wanted that, how much I want to put a ring on her finger, officially pledge 'always' then have our gorgeous kids. To be honest, I want it all _now._ She might even say yes if I asked her tomorrow. But no matter how much I want the whole shebang, I think this would be one of those times when it would be better not to press."

He scratched the nape of his neck.

"She's not ready and I won't rush her. Another exercise in patience, I suppose, but this time it's a matter of when, not if."

He swung a foot so that it tapped against the drawers below.

"I want to do this right, no pressure, no snap proposal like with Meredith when we saw the plus sign, no cliché and over the top gestures like I needed to sway Gina to say yes. Kate is different . . . worth more than all that. No matter what happens, she needs to know that this is about her, just her. Whenever, or if ever, kids come, that's icing on the cake."

"Alexis is in college. You'd think I'd be done, but I _want_ to be a dad again. I_ want_ to have Christmas morning magic and film the rugrats running down the steps each year, get them hyped up about Santa, although with Beckett DNA, they'll probably be born skeptics. Maybe they'll humor me like Alexis did, or does, since she's asleep with her alarm set right now."

He thought about Kate's words, how she would mourn the loss of not having children.

"If it doesn't happen we'll share the pain. I have made a promise to myself and to her, although she's not ready for to hear this yet, but I've vowed that whatever trials the universe lays at our door, it will bring us closer. I'll never give her too much space again. Because at the end of the day, it all comes back to Kate, for me it always comes back to Kate."

He found himself craving their future, picturing a montage of rings and cribs, of stockings and frilly green dresses, of Kate's smooth fingers wrapped in his, both their hands succumbing to etches over time, yet forever intertwined.

He found himself overwhelmed, not just of what paths were ahead, but because last Christmas he had pined only for Kate to be one step closer to whole, for a few more bricks to be dismantled. He stood and faced the bounty hunter.

"You were there when she couldn't come to me. For that alone you'll never have to worry about storage."

He firmly grasped Boba Fett's shoulders, "You're a good man." Castle opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a Santa hat. "I can't believe I almost forgot. Merry Christmas."

He woke at seven to Kate propped on his chest smirking at him.

"Please tell me that my partner didn't spike his hair in the middle of the night?" Kate's brow scrunched as she sniffed the air. "With my hairspray?"

He sheepishly replied, "Uh, Merry Christmas?"

Her expression sobered as she ran her hand along his neck to play with the edge of his hair. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his. "Yeah, Castle, it certainly is."

* * *

**Epilogue**

**(Seven years later)**

Rick wiped his hands on his pajama bottoms and offered a bittersweet smile to his long time confidante.

"It's been a good run, but it's time."

His wife entered the room behind him and rubbed a hand along his back. "Is he situated?"

"Yeah, it's just – he's been with me through a lot."

"Are you forgetting that I have a certain attachment to him as well?"

"I know. And to think you were against sharing the bathroom with an intergalactic bounty hunter!"

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" She folded both her hands on his shoulder and rested her chin upon them. "Castle, he won't be far."

"He's all the way up the stairs!"

"Think of it as him living on for the next generation. All they wanted for Christmas was their own bounty hunter in their bathroom and I know you hate to deny the kids anything."

"I know, but what if they don't appreciate him?"

"They're _your_ kids, what makes you think they wouldn't?"

"Point taken."

They stood quietly and stared at the life size action figure.

"Really it's way past time."

"How do you figure that?"

"You said you'd keep him until I could confide everything in you. When's the last time I had a session?"

"Hmmmm. Years."

"Yeah, give him a chance to be there for Jack and Sam. With Jack's imagination he'll need to unload all his irrational fears on someone when he can't sleep. Then there's Sam. Who knows what she'll tell him when she has her first crush or years later when she's packing to leave for college one day."

"Do you think we could steal a bug from the NYPD lockup?"

"Not a chance."

"Borrow one?"

"Nope. We had our secrets and they will have theirs. Circle of life, Castle. It's time to let go. You agreed that from Christmas morning he'd live here."

"I know. I just don't like change."

"Well, not everything has to change at once." Kate pulled the Santa hat out of the pocket of her robe and offered it to him.

He placed it on Boba Fett's head at a jaunty angle.

"Merry Christmas, Buddy."

* * *

**A/N: Look! I even included the epilogue so you wouldn't have to wait for another chapter. If you approve of such behavior feel free to engage in positive reinforcement.**

**Thanks for sticking with this, I hope you enjoyed the ride. Thanks again to Deb838, Blue252 for being my betas and my buddies. ****Unputdownable, the kids' names were for you.**


End file.
